


When Henry Met Harry Met Sally

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about the word "assume." Only Henry doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Henry Met Harry Met Sally

"So, Doc," drawled Lucas, leaning heavily against the bar, "are you and Jo…?"

His assistant's hands wove a complicated pattern more reminiscent of cat's cradle than any other kind of – _ahem_ – position that Henry was familiar with. Not that there weren't some – _ahem_ – positions that didn't require more flexibility than others, of course, but…

"D'ya need to think about it a while?"

Ah. That. " _Ahem_ ," said Henry. And for lack of anything better to say, he said it again. " _Ahem_." Then, because silence was, after all, decidedly not a virtue he possessed, Henry decided to give voice to a pet peeve of his. It was at least tangentially related, anyway. "Why do people nowadays manage to surmise some sort of sexual subtext in any relationsip? Ship, I mean." Apparently two whiskeys were his limit when it came to alliteration.

"Wait… whaah?" Apparently two whiskeys were Lucas's limit, full stop.

"That is what you were intimating, was it not?"

Lucas shook his head vehemently. "Me? No! We're not intimate. Jo and me, I mean. Or you and me, but that's just silly, because you'd know. Obviously. And because we're, like, not."

Henry took a moment to parse through the staccato burst of phrases. "But that's exactly what I mean!" At Lucas's slightly alarmed look, Henry hastened to continue. "I meant _intimate_ the verb – as in suggest, allude, imply. Not _intimate_ the adjective, as in intimacy. Which, by the way, is yet another instance of the over-sexualization of modern American culture. Intimacy is not solely the province of romantic relationships! Why any friends can be intimate, and family members–"

"Please stop," groaned Lucas, holding his head. "You sound like _When Harry Met Sally_."

"… Who?"

"Not who, what."

"I thought you said when."

Lucas paused. "Whose line is it, anyway?" he joked. Henry just stared. "Who's on first? Never mind," said Lucas, his tone defeated. "If you don't want anybody to know about you and Jo, I swear I won't say a word."

"But there isn't anything to know!" protested Henry.

Lucas winked. "Gotcha. Nothing to see here, folks. These aren't the droids you're looking for. Move along." He nudged Henry with his elbow.

For once lost for words, Henry settled for shaking his head and ordering another whiskey. He was still nursing it in silence when Jo joined them.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

Henry smiled weakly at her. Lucas valiantly took the reins of the conversation. "Henry believes that men and women can be friends without benefits."

"What, like when Harry met Sally?"

Henry set his glass down in exasperation. "Who _are_ Harry and Sally? Do they work in the department?"

"Oh my god, Henry. You're straight out of the nineteenth century, aren't you?"

"More like eighteenth," he corrected blithely. 

"Pardon?"

Henry cleared his throat. "I asked if you'd like another drink."

"Trying to get me drunk, Henry?" Jo teased. "Not very friendly of you…"

Henry's head thumped onto the table. He groaned loudly.

Lucas and Jo grinned at each other. "I'll have what he's having," they chorused. 


End file.
